godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodan
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Rodan.png |image =Rodan.jpg |caption =Rodan in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Rodan |species = Irradiated Pteranodon |nicknames =Radon, Monster Zero-Two , Fire Rodan, Rado |height = 50 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 138. 70 meters 100 meters |2=Wingspan|length= 120 meters 120 meters 200 meters |weight = |forms = Fire Rodan Power Up Rodan |allies =Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, Varan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Baragon, Manda, Minilla, Godzilla Junior, King Caesar, MechaGodzilla , M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Battra , Kiryu, Sanda , Gaira , Zilla , Titanosaurus , Jet Jaguar |enemies = King Ghidorah, Meganulon, MechaGodzilla, Destoroyah, Megalon, Battra, Neo Hedorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, Titanosaurus, Godzilla , Varan , Trilopod , Magita |relationships =Godzilla Junior |controlled =Xiliens , Kilaaks |created = Ken Kuronuma Ishiro Honda Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Haruo Nakajima , Kōji Sora , Masaki Shinohara , Teruo Aragaki Puppet Naoko Kamio |firstappearance =Rodan |latestappearance =Godzilla 2 |suits = ShodaiRado, SanDaikaijuRado, SoshingekiRado HeiseiRado FinalRado |roar ='1956' 1964-1993 2004 }} Rodan is a giant pteranodon created by Toho that first appeared in the 1956 Toho film, Rodan. Name The Japanese name of Rodan, "Radon", is a contraction of "pteranodon" and may also have been chosen to suggest radiation. In the United States, the monster's name was changed to and trademarked as "Rodan." History Showa Series ''Rodan in ''Rodan]]In 1956's Rodan, there were two Rodans, a male and female who were both mates. They were awakened by mining operations in Kitamatsu along with a swarm of prehistoric insects called "Meganulons". One of the creatures, presumably the male, performed an elusive airborne prowl across various Pacific countries such as the Philippines and China before finally revealing itself after it emerges from the foot of Mount Aso. As the word spreads of the monster's existence, no time was wasted, as the Japanese airforce pursuits the threat, leading directly the city of Fukuoka. Following a fierce ariel dogfight, a fighter jet crashes into Rodan's wing injuring the beast and neutralizing its ability to fly at supersonic speeds, although this does not stop the Pteranodon from laying waist to the city. Soon enough, the second Rodan appears to escort its mate to safety, ending the rampage. As the two monsters prepare to hibernate by returning to their nest in Mount Aso, Japan's defence force performs a last-ditch effort to defeat the Rodans by bombarding the active volcano, triggering an eruption. As the two mates attempt to escape, one is incapacitated by the lava and falls in burning to death. The second Rodan then flew down to its dying mate, incinerating itself, and leaving both Rodans to burn away in the molten rock. ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster in ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster]]Rodan went on to cross over into the Godzilla series. Whether another Rodan entirely, or a survivor from 1956, this Rodan was resurrected by accumulated volcanic gas, appearing in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster in 1964 when he broke out of the crust of the volcano and helped Godzilla and Mothra defeat King Ghidorah. In this appearance and all subsequent appearances in the Showa series Rodan is as tall as Godzilla with a wingspan a little wider than he is tall. ''Invasion of Astro-Monster in ''Invasion of Astro-Monster]]Rodan appeared with Godzilla again in Invasion of Astro-Monster, where both were mind-controlled by Xiliens to destroy Earth's cities and later fought King Ghidorah again when the mind control was broken. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]In Destroy All Monsters, Rodan was again used by aliens to wreak havoc on Earth, this time by the Kilaaks. Again the mind control was broken and the monsters fought King Ghidorah. Rodan would only appear again in the Showa series in stock footage used for Godzilla vs. Gigan, Godzilla vs. Megalon, and Terror of MechaGodzilla. Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 in ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2]]Rodan returned in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, where he sought to protect Baby Godzilla, whose egg was in Rodan's nest. Rodan played a vital role in the film's climax, sacrificing his own life to revive Godzilla by transferring his life-energy to him. Heisei Rodan is notably much smaller than his appearances in the Showa series, standing only about 2/3 as tall as Godzilla and having a wingspan 1/2 Godzilla's height. The prominent rows of spines on his belly are replaced with overlapping ridges of bone, and he has three spines on his head instead of two (the outer two curve outwards and the center curves up), as well as a wider beak and more predatory face. Heisei Rodan does have some of his predecessor's durability, withstanding several blasts from both Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, and kept his speed and shockwave abilities as well as a stronger pecking attack that can shatter boulders. After being defeated and left for dead by Godzilla following a fight on the small island where his and Baby Godzilla's eggs are found, Rodan was revived by the psychic song of an ancient plant that had covered the eggs. Godzilla's radiation mutated Rodan into Fire Rodan, changing his colors from brown and tan to brick red and light yellow/gold. Fire Rodan also gained a uranium heat ray as a weapon, similar to Godzilla's atomic breath. Besides that, Fire Rodan remained basically the same as Rodan. Fire Rodan in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2]] Fire Rodan (ファイヤーラドン , Faiya Radon) is a more powerful form of Rodan that appeared in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. As a children's choir sang to Baby Godzilla, Rodan heard the song miles away on the island where he was killed. He absorbed the nuclear energy from Godzilla and transformed into Fire Rodan, and he took off to save his surrogate brother. He caught the capsule that was carrying the baby, and flew it off towards a city. He was attacked by the Garuda and then by MechaGodzilla, who made him fly into a building. The humans' attention was then turned to the arriving Godzilla, and they battled him. Godzilla was defeated and paralyzed by Super MechaGodzilla, and Fire Rodan acted to save the life of his surrogate brother, and flew on top of Godzilla's body. He gave his life force and melted on Godzilla, healing his damaged second brain and giving him the power of the Spiral Beam. With Fire Rodan's power, Godzilla destroyed Super MechaGodzilla, and took Baby Godzilla out to sea. ''Godzilla Island '']] Fire Rodan '']] Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]In Godzilla: Final Wars, Rodan is used as a weapon of destruction by the Xiliens via mind control. He first appears wreaking havoc in the city of New York, utilizing his famed supersonic abilities to destroy buildings and evade attacks from the Rumbling, a high-tech warship. He appeared alongside an all-star cast of other classic monsters, as they wreaked havoc on the major cities of the world and were sent to fight Godzilla. Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar were the only monsters Godzilla did not kill. Originally, Toho planned to film a scene where Godzilla destroyed them, but it was cut due to the fact that the fight scene was one of the first scenes filmed. Toho needed the costumes to film in other parts of the movie, and destroying them and making new costumes would interfere with the movie's budget, so the sequence was never filmed. ''Godzilla 2 On July 26, 2014, Rodan was confirmed to be appearing in ''Godzilla 2, along with Mothra and King Ghidorah.Holy Mothra: Gareth Edwards Reveals ‘Godzilla 2′ Monsters At Comic-Con Abilities Rodan's most noticeable trait is his flying speed, which has allowed him to effortlessly outmaneuver and outrun supersonic jets. Aside from his impressive speed and agility, Rodan possesses a variety of special abilities. He is capable of creating destructive shockwaves when flying, which he has used to demolish major cities such as Tokyo and Moscow. In addition, Rodan can cause powerful winds while on the ground by simply flapping his wings. He also uses his beak and talons effectively in battle(as shown in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, where his beak was powerful enough to crush boulders) , and his wings, despite their delicate appearance, are quite durable. Rodan can lift creatures several times his weight, for instance, Godzilla. Rodan also usually has spikes on his head and chest, which he may use in battle. He also could emit a blast of wind from his mouth in the 1956 movie, but this concept was never used again. In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Rodan, as Fire Rodan, develops the ability to emit a radioactive heat beam from his mouth called his uranium heat beam, after exposure to Godzilla and a radioactive waste disposal site. In the manga adaptation of the aforementioned film, Fire Rodan can absorb any nearby small animals such as birds, and fish, among others, into his body in order to restore his health and vitality. Rodan is also shown to withstand Godzilla's atomic breath. They showed that concept in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. In the Game Boy Advance video game Godzilla: Domination!, the aerial terror can release a radioactive mist from specialized glands located in his torso area for two seconds, which, if it connects, can score up to three hits against the opponent. It can also be noted that this Rodan sports an "atomic heat ray" which in fact, resembles a fireball rather than an actual ray. Rodan was one of the few monsters not affected by Godzilla's atomic breath. In Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Godzilla uses his breath against Rodan several times but Rodan seemed unaffected by it at all, only shaking his head in an annoyed manner. Rodan also shrugged off King Ghidorah's gravity beams in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster and Invasion of Astro-Monster. He was struck several times on his wings but showed no pain or reaction. Filmography *''Rodan'' *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (Stock Footage) *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) *''Bye-Bye Jupiter'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' *''Godzilla 2'' Video Game Appearances *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Battle Soccer'' *''Circus Caper'' (Cameo) *''Rodan (NES)'' (Unmade) *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' (Cameo) *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Rodan is one of the encounterable monsters in the game. ''Battle Soccer Rodan is in the SNES game as a goalie for the Godzilla Team. Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Rodan was playable in both the Nintendo Game Cube and the Xbox versions. Godzilla: Save the Earth Rodan re-appears in the sequel again with the same design in both of the games for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Rodan is back in Godzilla Unleashed but with a more fitting name called "Fire Rodan" to match his Uranium Beam. Rodan is part of the Earth Defender Faction and is one of the fastest flyers in the game. Height: 70 meters Height: 24,000 tons "Fire Rodan is Earth's largest flier. His element is the air, the clouds, and the wind-swept mountain peaks that scrape against them. Nesting in the tops of active volcanoes, Fire Rodan is virtually immune to heat and lava-based attacks. Rodan is the fastest of all monsters while in the air, and prefers to confront challenges from a lofty height. His great speed also makes him a fierce hand-to-hand combatant, with savage claw, talon, and beak attacks. Fire Rodan defends the Earth's atmosphere - eliminating all airborne threats to the planet's well-being." Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Rodan appears in ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash as one of the flyers. ''Godzilla: The Game '']]Rodan appears exclusively in the PlayStation 4 version of ''Godzilla: The Game as a playable monster. He is based on his 1956 appearance from Rodan. Rodan has the ability to fly around the map far faster than the other flying monsters in the game, and can produce powerful sonic booms by clapping his wings together. Moveset *Square **One tap: Peck **Two taps: Peck **Three taps: Multi-Peck *Triangle **Tap: Kick Up **Tap (Mid-Air): Double Kick *X **Tap: Jump **Hold: Hover **Roar + Tap: Swooping Shockwave **Tap (Mid-Air): Land *Circle **Tap: Wing Shockwave **Roar + Tap: Sonic Ram **Tap (Mid-Air): Wing Shockwave *R2 **Tap: Area Shockwave Gojira-Kun_-_Rodan.png|Rodan in Gojira-Kun Rodan_Ripped_By_Space_Hunter_M.gif|Rodan's Sprite in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - Rodan.png|Rodan in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Icons - Rodan.png|Rodan's icon in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Boxes - Rodan.png|Rodan's character box from versus mode in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Battle Sprites - Rodan.png|Godzilla's Japanese battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_RODAN.png|Fire Rodan in Godzilla: Save the Earth GKC Rodan 1956.jpg|Rodan 1956 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Rodan 1964.jpg|Rodan 1964 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Fire Rodan.jpg|Fire Rodan in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Rodan.jpg|Scrapped 1993 Concept Art Rodan in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Rodan 2004.jpg|Rodan 2004 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters in [[Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya Manga Series)|Kodansya's ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters manga]]]] In this manga, Rodan appears under the control of Doctor Oniyama, flying across Tokyo and dropping large bombs from his talons. He later attacks Godzilla while he is out at sea and carries him off, only to get slammed into the ground and get his wing torn off by Godzilla. One of his extra bombs was later used by Godzilla as a weapon to kill Anguirus. ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Rodan GKoM.jpg|Rodan in ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters ''Godzilla: Legends '']] Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Rodan.jpg|Rodan in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Ongoing In [[Godzilla: Ongoing Issue 4|''Godzilla: Ongoing #4]], Rodan battles Titanosaurus in Tokyo. Though Titanosaurus is captured after the battle, Rodan escapes. In issue #10, Rodan and Anguirus battle Gigan in Hong Kong. In issue #13, Rodan appears in New York and plays an integral role in helping Godzilla defeat Keizer Ghidorah.Rodan Ongoing.jpg|Rodan attacking Keizer Ghidorah in Godzilla: Ongoing ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Rodan appeared in the Rulers of Earth comic series, suddenly attacking Varan and fighting him in a military base. Rodan kept to the air, but the spikes on Varan's back shredded Rodan's wing, forcing him to retreat. Rodan was later seen in a flashback explaining the natural order of monsters, sleeping in a hillside cave. He is also seen on the mural in Infant Island's cave among other flying . Rodan was later transfered to the Monster Islands, its wing healed, and lived in peace there until the Trilopods attacked. Rodan fell, had his DNA copied by a Trilopod, and was taken to a Trilopod holding chamber along with the other residents of the islands. Much later, King Caesar rampaged through the Trilopod hive, freeing the imprisoned Earth monsters, and Rodan flew to Los Angeles to assist Godzilla in battle. Rodan managed to kill the Anguirus Trilopod, and fought against Magita, though being easily swatted aside by the massive Trilopod. Rodan, along with the other , followed Godzilla to return to the Monster Islands. Gallery Sightings *Along with a few other , Rodan appeared in a occasion in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump series. *In the anime ''Fairy Tail, during the Edolas arc, dragon-like creatures known as Legions have Rodan's roar. Roar Rodan's roar was reused for many of the , such as the Heisei King Ghidorah and Battra. Rodan's Cry (Raw Materials) Rodan Roars Gallery In Other Languages *Russian: Родан *Chinese: 罗丹 (Luōdān), 氡(Dōng) Trivia *Kohichi Kawakita, special effects director for the Heisei Godzilla series, made the decision to reduce Rodan's size to smaller than Godzilla, thereby avoiding the previous series' tendency of having every monster Godzilla fights be his size. *Rodan, Gyaos, and Chandora resemble bat-like creatures with large wings, although Rodan is more bird-like. *Strangely, despite being referred to as 'Fire Rodan' in the game Godzilla: Unleashed, and keeping the use of the form's Uranium Beam, Rodan is still represented in his normal form's appearance. This was most likely made as an excuse to give Rodan a beam weapon since, in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee and Godzilla: Save the Earth, he is normal Rodan but was given the Uranium Beam, which is an ability that Rodan never uses in his regular form. *In Katakana, Rodan's American is written as ロダン (Rodan). *"Radon" (Rodan's Japanese name) is also the name of a noble gas discovered in 1898. References Poll Do you like Rodan? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Dinosaurs Category:Rodan Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures